Todos juntos
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: Tal vez no estaban solos como pretendían, pero compartir con sus familias tampoco fue una mala idea. [Este fic es para el Desafío de día de campo de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]


**Todos juntos**

DRAGON BALL © AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis:** Tal vez no estaban solos como pretendían, pero compartir con sus familias tampoco fue una mala idea. [Este fic es para el Desafío de día de campo de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]

 **Nota de la autora:** El reto lo anunciaron hoy y yo ya ando publicando. ¿Qué les digo? Estaba inspirada y más porque es con la imagen que llevo de fondo de pantalla de celular.

Disfruten esta pequeña historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Todos juntos

Gohan soltó una risita viendo a Goten sobre su padre y a su madre visualizando la escena con mucha emoción. Goku había revivido debido al sacrificio del Supremo Kaiosama y el hecho permitía que todos en el templo de Kamisama estuvieran animados, incluso cuando la presencia de Majin Buu había causado temor por unos instantes. Mr. Satán había jurado que la criatura obesa no sería una amenaza y hasta que las esferas estuvieran listas, lo mantendría oculto en su mansión.

—¿Cómo se sentirá al tener que vivir con ese sujeto a partir de ahora? —pensar en la muchacha de ojos azules llevó a Gohan a mirar alrededor del templo para buscarla. La encontró hablando con la familia de Krillin. Sonrió. Ella se había adaptado rápidamente a la locura que eran los guerreros Z—. Podría preguntarle, ¿no? Es decir, no es un crimen ir a festejar por nuestra cuenta, ¿o sí?

Decidido, comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Aquella idea de apartarse del grupo y hacer una celebración solos brotó en su mente cuando su padre había declarado que esperaba los platillos de su madre con ansias. Necesito entrar en la adolescencia para comprender el mensaje oculto en esa frase que caracterizaba a su progenitor. Recordar cuando cayó en cuenta de su significado hizo que se pusiera rojo hasta la médula.

—¡Gohan, luces rojo como un tomate! —increpó la justiciera cuando el Gran Saiyaman se halló a su lado—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Oh, parece que ellos necesitan tiempo a solas, ¿eh? —dijo Krillin agregando más incomodidad al momento. Su esposa le siguió la corriente y se fueron con el resto.

Gohan y Videl quedaron a solas. Un largo minuto de silencio se extendió entre ellos.

—Bueno… tu papá salvó el mundo —atino a decir la chica—. Es muy fuerte.

—El señor Vegeta y tu papá también fueron de ayuda. Mr. Satán permitió que se reuniera la energía para la Genkidama —comentó Gohan mirando hacia atrás. Goku estaba sentado mientras que Piccolo restituye sus ropajes.

—¿Genkidama…?

Gohan sonrió nervioso, recordando que había ciertos detalles que todavía le faltaban conocer a Videl. Toda esa explicación iba a tomarle algo de tiempo.

—Te lo explicare si accedes a salir… ¡digo! A que ambos vayamos a una especie de picnic de dos… ¡es decir! Creo que podría explicarte todo si estamos comiendo algo y además podríamos tomarlo como un festejo por la victoria —Gohan sintió que había perdido un pulmón diciendo aquellas palabras—. ¿Qué dices?

—Quieres decir algo como una…—Videl sintió que se ponía roja—… ¿cita?

—¿Ustedes van a tener una cita?

—¡Ah, papá!

—¡Es maravillosa la idea de un picnic, Gohan! Preparare mis famosas salamandras para el señor Satán.

—Con gusto aceptare su comida rural, señora Milk.

—Oye papá, ¿qué es una cita?

—Es cuando un chico golpea a una chica y hace que su corazón salte como loco. O algo así dijo tu mamá que sintió conmigo.

—Oh…, ¿y significa que para casarme necesito hacer eso?

Goku se rascó la cabeza, confundido. Gohan no era tan curioso a esa edad.

—Eh, supongo.

Mientras Goku respondía las dudas de Goten y Mr. Satán debatía de comida con Milk, Gohan y Videl suspiraban. No iban a poder decirles que no a un día de campo familiar que se suponía era para ellos dos.

—¡Chispas! Creo que nuestra cita tendrá que esperar —admitió Gohan pasándose la mano tras su cabeza con vergüenza.

Videl sintió que estalló un volcán en su interior al ver que el moreno mencionó la palabra con "c".

—Bueno, tampoco es tan malo. Ellos salvaron el mundo —objetó con certeza. El padre de Gohan y el suyo eran héroes. Su cita con su compañero de clases podía posponerse a causa de un picnic familiar—. Festejar con los héroes primero es lo mejor, ¿no crees?

Gohan asintió. En una maniobra repentina, apretó a la justiciera por el hombro contra él. Videl observó con intriga su conducta, el Gran Saiyaman desvió la mirada, sonrojado. Ella repitió la acción.

Por ahora estarían juntos festejando. El turno de ellos sería después.


End file.
